Angels of Forgiveness: New Blood
by Little Larrka Wolf
Summary: Kaliska is a shy, sweet easy going Sunwalker healer. She sets about her journey to see the world, with her brother's, Baine, blessing. When looking for a guild to join, she bumps into Mavor, a rage happy warrior and Tasani, a troll witch-doctor with a rather morbid sense of humor and was more than a little fire happy. Put to the test, will she win? (Rated T to be safe)


Kaliskaa, Tasani, Mavor. (Aka Jrhulk), Tasyia, Neressa, Zaraisa all belond to me, Chassy and Matt. Blizzard owns World of Warcraft and such. Angels of Forgiveness on Uldaman/Ravencrest horde side is the sister guild to Angels of Destruction Uldaman/Ravencrest alliacne side. Run by me and Chassy.

So while talking to my best friend Chassy, an idea came to me. Recently, she and I along with her boyfriend Matt had made new characters to run around on in our free time. Kaliskaa, a taurn paladin with a sweet personality and more than happy to heal but isn't above smashing a face in with her bright shiny hammer, Tasani a troll witch doctor, with a dark sense of humor and is often confused by her companions reactions to her humor . Mavor is a crazy Orc whose a tab bit on the bossy side, and often leads Kaliskaa and Tasani into trouble. When we hit level 10 we decided we could 3 man Ragefire Chasm, holy pally, arms warrior and affliction lock. We lived, somehow o.O. Sorry for the rough story, I'm out of practice, hit a block for a long time. Oh, and please, no nonsense about how Kaliska cant be related to Baine, My story, My Characters :).

Anywayyy, I made a story for us. Dedicated to the best mage I know, and the lovely Chassy 3.

Kaliskaa was your average looking Taurn girl, minus her eyes. A soft dusty brown fur color, with vivid blue eyes so clear you though you were looking into the ocean. She kept her mane pulled into two braids that fell over her shoulders. Growing up with Baine, and his constant shadow, she watched as the Sunwalkers weaved in and out of Thunderbluff. One day at bedtime, she turned to her brother, her ocean eyes shining with the star-light, and told him, "Baine, I want to be a Sunwalker" in her gentle husky voice that she had even as a kid. The next day with a heavy heart full of both pride and sorrow, Baine took his beloved baby sister to the Sunwalkers. "Now, this is Kaliskaa, she's my baby sister, and my world, please look after her" he told them in his rough heavy accented voice. "May the Great Earthmother watch over you Kaliskaa, Father and Mother do from her side". It was soon apparent that the girls great devotion to An'she was her gift. Her heart was pure and for that An'she blessed Kaliskaa with his greatest gift, that of healing. Soon her training was complete, for the most part and she set about to explore the world.

Tasani was no simple troll. One look at her, and anyone could see that. Her skin was fair and smooth to the touch. It was like a hue of a beautiful sunrise lavender. Her skin accentuated her sunset pink hair and vivid green eyes. It was longer than most troll female's kept it, past her butt specifically. It was layered in two, the top part pulled into a pony tail. Two thick strands of hair laid across her shoulders and over her bosoms. Her shorter pieces of hair fell out of her pony tail and framed her soft, innocent face nicely. Some pour soul tried suggesting she cut it once, they ended up with a shadow bolt to the face and an imp throwing fire-balls to set them on fire. As a witch-doctor from the Echo Isle, she developed a rather..morbid sense of humor that is often lost on others. She surpassed all her teachers in her ability to dance with the shadows of the world and still retain her humanity, sort of anyway. Vol'jin got tired of seeing everything in site burnt to the ground cause some pour soul pissed her off. Since she surpassed her class in her training she was sent off to explore the world, so that the Echo Isle would once again be lush and green, not a burnt place.

Mavor was by far, the bossiest orc you ever met. He was standard green and mostly bad except for a red pony tail on top of his head and a beard that was braided in two hung form his chin. His family thrived off of tradition, so he was trained to be a warrior. Not to mention the fact that he took great delight in smashing things heads in with a sword or an ax. He was covered in scars from his past brawls, mostly do to his bossy personality, most didn't agree with, and it often lead him into trouble. He was also very adventurous and after a bad run-in with a scorpid and a raptor, he decided that he wanted to travel the world to slay the things that stood in his way, and find some pour heal soul to keep his happy ass alive.

Kaliska was sitting at an inn in Orgrimmar minding her own business when a gorgeous troll walked in with an imp cackling behind her. The troll was a site with her shock of hot pink hair, vivid emerald eyes, and lavender skin. Kaliskaa tilted her head her mane shaking slightly as she watched the troll with curiosity, as the tabard she wore said she was in a guild named Angels of Forgiveness, which seemed a bit odd, as the troll gave off a vibe that said she wouldn't hesitate to burn anyone down. Suddenly a loud stomping and clanging could be heard as an orc with a pissed off look on his face dragged his feet inside, with what looked like a broken ax behind him. Kaliska blinked looking at the pair, they made a striking couple as they defiantly seemed to be traveling together from the rough bits of conversation she could make out. She then felt ashamed, she was eas-dropping on others. With a soft sigh she stood up with her moon berry juice in hand and walked over, hesitatingly, twords the two. "Excuse me?" She spoke with her soft husky tone as her ocean blue eyes looked at the pair warily. Kaliska was a rather small for a tauren girl but she was still taller than the two before her so her shadow cast over them. "Yes?" came the sarcastic tone of the troll, who looked like she was ready to set Kaliska's fur on fire for just breathing, and the orc just looked ready to murder. "I am, Kaliska Bloodhoof, a Sunwalker. I noticed you had a guild, was wondering if I could join it perhaps?" The troll and orc looked at each other and whispered in hush tones in heavy zandali, the language of the trolls. Kaliska patiently waited while they talked. Finally with suspicious eyes, the troll answers with her sarcastic tone and heavy accent, "Maybe. What'cha be needin' wid us?"?" Kaliska sighed softly, the pair had definably seen better days. "I am a healer." She said patiently. The pair whispered among themselves once again and then at long last, the Orc let out a sigh. "I am Mavor. Warrior and leader of this little..group so to speak. If you can keep up, you can join. We are headed to Ragefire Chasm. If you can't handle the pressure, don't bother to come. We leave at dawn." Kaliska nodded silently and went back to the counter where the bartender took pity on her. "Don't cha worry none lass. Dey just protective of dem selves. Bad run in wiff humans on dere way here" She smiled softly. "Thank you".

The next morning rolls around and the trio sets off to the shadowy depths of Orgrimmar. "Tasani be my name, girl. If cha cant handle de shadows of de world, chu can kiss my behind." The troll said with a burning passion behind her words. She was proud of her craft and no one would tell her anything differently. "Sister troll, I have no wish to push my own craft upon such a lovely figure such as yourself. You stand proud of your craft and I, proud of mine. We are opposites, but I don't ever wish to be such as the scarlet crusade and force my beliefs upon others. The Great Earthmother has her plans for us all and different paths for each of us." Kaliska answered in her gentle tone, not at all phased by the troll's wicked bite for words, though she had no doubt that Tasani wouldn't hesitate to set her fur on fire if she so much breathed the wrong way. The portal loomed in front of the trio as they slowed to a stop. Mavor turned around and looked at the girls. "Now, hear is the deal. I go in, and start bashing things on the head with my ax. Tasani, burn them to the floor with your stupid fire-ball happy imp. Make sure he hits the bad guys and NOT my hair again. Paladin, keep me alive. Don't hesitate to throw up a stun or a shiny fire spell of any kind if you have it. I don't feel like making a trip to the spirit healers today, so do as I say." he said in his gruff, do things my way or I"ll kill you tone. Tasani merely cackled in her wicked way as they went through the portal, Kaliska going last.

Naturally the minuet they get into the fiery chasm, her fur is blasted with a burst of hot air from the lava flowing freely. With a heavy sigh, she threw up a bubble around the warrior just as he starts to run off and slices his ax cleanly through one of the char-hound's head. This went on for several minuets, as shadow-bolts and fire-balls went flying through the air. Kaliska made sure that the warrior never seen more than a scratch before he was healed. They slowly made their way through the twisted path that lay ahead, stopping every so often for lava puddles to seep away, and for the stray bad guy that crossed their path. Soon they happened upon the mother of the char-hounds, who was off in a corner watching her pups chew on some poor peon. Tasani let loose with a shadow-bolt to the mother hound's face with a mad cackle. The warrior cursed under his breath and charged forward drawing the attention to himself. At long last the pups and mother fell before the trio. Heavy breathing could be heard as Kaliska was panting and out of her magical source called mana. "Mavor, please, may I have a second to recover?" before her words were out of her mouth he was charging off ahead. Tasani just shrugged her shoulders with a wicked grin that told Kaliska to expect more trouble. They managed to work their way through, killing everything that moved. At the end of the place, Mavor and Tasani look at Kaliska with new eyes. The gentle spoken Tauren would fit in well if she managed to make it all the way through without complaining to much. Tasnai riffled through her bag and pulled out a tabbard identical to her own, but slightly larger to fit the more muscled form of the tauren girl. "Now ya be worthy of bein' in da guild, but it ain't up ta us. We must talk to da leader, Nessera." Kaliska just simply nodded and followed the two through the portal back out to the streets of the city.

"There ya' be, Zaraisa. We be needin' a portal ta Thunderbluff. We've got new blood, and she be good enough to keep even Mavor's ass alive." The troll's cakled at this while the orc in question simply glowered at the pair. Sure ting, my dear sista'. Make sure ya be tellin' Nessera dat I be headed to Sholazar Basin ta look in on her wife, Tasyia." Kaliska was startled by this interaction, she knew that trolls often took on mates for life, but rarely were they seprated by quite that distance. With a sigh she simply put one hoof in front of the other as she stepped through the portal the aqua-headed mage had created. Splitting one's self into tiny pieces then reforming, had a tendancy to wear out a girl if she went through to many portals a day. Fighting to keep a rage happy warrior and fire happy troll alive didn't help matters either.

When they reformed on Sprit Rise, Kaliska took a deep breath, it was good to be home. She quietly followed the two in front of her across the bridge towrds the center pavilion of Thunderbluff, where most of the main shops where. Maby she would stop by and see her brother when she was done meeting this, Neressa person. The smell of potions brewing and dozens of herbs greeted Kaliska as she slowly followed Tasani and Mavor inside a small buidling that looked like an alchemy shop. Lost in thought Kaliska was startled by Nerressa's rough and husky voice hollloring from the back room, "I be with ya in a second, look around, but don't ya be thinkin of stealing nothin if ya be a rogue!" "Hold ya skirt ya crazy Shaman! Tis be Tasani with new blood, she be good enough to keep even Mavor's dumb ass alive! Oh, and Zariasa is off to Sholdazar, and is going to look in on Tasyia for ya" Tisanai hollored back in her rougher harsher accent. A bright sunny yellow head pokes out of the back door to the storage room. A feral grin lit up the shaman's face as she took in the site of the shy tauren girl trying to hide behind the much scairer Tasani. "Ya be able tah keep Mavor's ass alive eh?" Kaliska was to shocked to do anything but nod. The sight before her was stunning. Nerressa was slightly taller than Tasani, with hair the color of gold-clovers and eyes as deep as the malestorm itself and skin the color of the sky on a clear day. Well mucled and cleary a shaman, the guild leader studied Kaliska. "Well tauren, ya be havin a name?" "Kaliska, miss. Kaliska Bloodhoof." came the soft reply. Neressa's eyes lit up as she heard the name. "Ya not be Baine's little sister are ya?" Kaliska nods slightly. "That I am. You trained with some of our Elder shamans before you were called away to help with the scourge problem in Northend. Shortly after, I became a Sunwalker." Nerressa feral grin came back as she eyed the paladin, then turning to Tasani she takes the tabbard out of her hands. "Ya be sure this paladin can keep Mavor's ass alive?" "I be as sure as de shadows Neressa." Tasani replies with a grin. Mavor only glowers. "What is with all of you women today thinking I go on some kind of murder spree?" Kaliska even snorts at that comment. "For an orc, ya be even dumber than ya look sometimes boy. Tasani told me the trouble ya manage to get her into." Mavor shakes his head and sighs softly covering his face in his hands. "Oh why me". Neressa just laughs and hands the tabbard to Kaliska. "Tauren, if it be true dat ya keep him alive, den ya be proven ya self apart ta guild. Tasani rarely brings me anyone in person, so be proud ya self."

From that day on, the three of them were insperable. Mavor going on about how he got stuck with the two women, Kaliska keeping his butt alive, and Tasani burning everything that ever moved. However, the orc and troll soon learned fast that Kaliska, as gentle as she was, was not above dropping a nice shiny hammer on your head if you did manage to make her mad, even a little. Ask Mavor how mud tastes some day, and Tasani if she remebers what its like to see stars durring the day. However, as for the latter, its highly recommended not to do such a thing, unless you wish to be covered in fire and shadow-bolts.


End file.
